Requiem of Eternity
by Knight of the November Dawn
Summary: Hello! My first fanfic featuring an romance/adventure for Allegretto and Polka. It's set after the game by a decent amount of time more than 6 months but defintely not a full year Please enjoy! and review XD
1. Chapter 1

"Requiem of Eternity"

Knight of the November Dawn

Hello everyone ^^ This is my first fan fiction ever released! I hope you enjoy it, and please review

Disclaimer – I do not own the rights Eternal Sonata or any characters, locations, etc. from it

"President Jazz will see you now."

With those words the young man prepared himself to enter. He pushed his silver hair away from his cool blue eyes and entered the chamber. Filled with papers and books everywhere, a relatively large desk stood out at the center. Sitting at the desk was a tall strong man, who seemed almost awkwardly dressed in elegant formal clothes. He seemed almost out of place in such a setting, but at the same time he had the air of austere valor and power that went along with it.

"Allegretto, it's good to see you after so long," the man at the desk said while standing up, "You've…changed."

It was true. The young man who once seemed to embody the spirit of adventure and hope had changed greatly. Departing from his normal outfit, he wore a much darker one: black pants, a vanilla white shirt and a jet black vest unbuttoned. He had gauntlets on both arms each continuing the dark black motif of his outfit. But what changed more than the clothes was the man himself. He had a much rougher appearance. Perhaps due to a lack of shaving, his face had a more rugged appeal. But what stood out most were his eyes. Once filled with a strong glitter of hope and spirit, his eyes had dulled with despair, sadness and most of all anger.

"You've changed a lot yourself" replied Allegretto. Even his voice had become somewhat harsher over time. A sense of anguish could be felt in his tone. "I guess becoming the first elected President can do that to you, of course it's no surprise that you were elected. You're the only man right for the job. Jazz…I assume you know why I'm here?"

"Yes," Jazz answered "It's about Polka. I heard she's gotten sick again and –"

"She's gotten very sick!" Allegretto exclaimed. "We all thought she was better after…after the incident." While he hesitatingly said those words, his eyes dropped ever so slightly. "But then after a few months she started feeling ill. She seemed to feel better after a full day's rest, but then she started feeling worse and worse and now…she can use magic again."

At these words Jazz fully understood the change in Allegretto. Jazz knew how much Allegretto cared for Polka. During their adventure, the moment Polka jumped off the cliff, Allegretto completely broke down. The man who led them so far, who had faced the greatest enemies and terrifying monsters, completely lost it after seeing Polka jump. Jazz then realized exactly why Allegretto had come to him.

"You've come about the Minute Caves haven't you?" Jazz said hesitatingly in a voice that seemed almost afraid to get an answer.

"Yes," Allegretto answered "I know there have been rumors about a powerful remedy there that may be able to heal even the sickest illness."

"Allegretto, that place is dangerous. No one has ever returned alive from there, and there's no evidence to say there's actually a cure –"

"It's the only hope!" and with that both men knew where Allegretto stood. He was going to the Minute Caves, whether Jazz helped or not. "I just…please Jazz. I need a ship to get there, and –"

"Okay." Jazz answered solemnly. He knew it would likely be the end of his dear friend, but he knew that for Polka, Allegretto would travel through Hell and back twice without a second thought.

"Thank you Jazz" answered Allegretto as he let out a small sigh of relief. "If I can leave tomorrow that would best."

"Okay Allegretto. A ship will be ready in the harbor for you tomorrow by noon. Good luck…and please come back. Polka would never forgive herself if you died out there."

Allegretto returned home to begin packing. He took the bare essentials: some extra clothes, some spare medical supplies, his sleeping bag and his sword. Looking at his sword he began to reminisce. Remembering the hours he poured into training with the sword, trying to form the skills needed to be the knight he dreamed to be. He remembered the spectacular adventure in which he saved the world, met wonderful friends, and most of all met Polka. Before he finished packing a familiar voice called out to him.

"Retto" a young boy with cinnamon brown hair called out, "where are you going?"

"I have to go on a trip, to find a cure for Polka."

"Where are we going?" the young boy answered excitingly grabbing his camera from a nearby table.

"I am going to Minute Cave, and I'm going alone Beat." Allegretto answered with a strong tone of control. "You have to stay here and look after the kids in the sewer in case…in case I don't come back."

"Retto, you know Polka would never forgive herself if you got hurt trying to save her."

"I know! People keep telling me crap I already know that doesn't matter because it's the only way I can save her!" yelled Allegretto with an anger that he had let fester for a long time. Beat was taken aback at his friend's unusual outburst. They had been like brothers…no. They had been brothers for years, and Beat knew that Allegretto was at his wits end. He knew it was pointless to try and stop Allegretto and he turned away trying to hide his sadness at his friend. Allegretto quickly composed himself once again, realizing he had taken his anger out unfairly at his best friend he softly and quietly said "I'm sorry."

The two boys remained in silence for the rest of the night.

The next morning Allegretto rose early hoping to get out of the hideout before his young companion arose. He felt bad for his outburst yesterday and decided he should try to get any last minute supplies he might need for his journey. He went out into the town and tried buying supplies without trouble. He felt disdain from some eyes that passed him as he made his way through. What many people didn't realize about Allegretto, maybe even Polka herself, is that Allegretto understood the feeling of disdain from the eyes of society. He had been an orphan and a thief most of his life. While he had the best of intentions and only stole what others needed to survive, he had been a thief nonetheless. The people did not like him and made it obvious. That's part of why he had always been so angry at the way people treated Polka for her illness. Polka was wonderful, beautiful, kind and so many other things. She did not deserve the eyes of disdain. She hadn't been like him.

As he made his way to the boat, Allegretto's eyes came across a very familiar sight. Long blonde hair that seemed to reflect the radiant beams of sun, loving eyes that seemed to capture everything insight, but her face was pale. She seemed tired and restless, all result of her illness. Her sweet voice called out "Allegretto!"

"Polka you are not coming on the trip." Allegretto said sternly as he walked simply past her knowing that the journey would only put her life at further risk.

"That's not fair Allegretto! You're risking your life to find a cure for me, and I know it's dangerous but so was the other journey we went on." Polka cried out trying to convince her precious friend.

"Polka, I can't put you in danger. I can't risk your life again."

"Allegretto, please." Her eyes pleaded with Allegretto, and for a moment Allegretto's heart broke seeing a small tear fall from her eyes. "I know that I might slow you down and a might be a bit of a burden for you, but I really don't want you to go without me. I…I feel like if you leave we may never see each other again." She then began to burst into tears.

"Polka, you're not a burden to me. You never could be. If you really want to come I will protect you no matter what." Allegretto said as he embraced her.

The two made their way onto the boat to begin their new adventure.

"We should be there by morning" one of the sailors called out to Allegretto.

"Thank you" Allegretto responded. The night was young and the stars were shining bright. Looking up, Allegretto felt mystified by the beauty. It only reminded him of the field of Heaven's Mirror that Polka once showed him. With a sigh Allegretto let himself relax a bit. It had been so long since he stood back and let himself simply take in the world around him. He had hardened himself and his heart when Polka had fell ill again, not allowing anything really get to him. He was afraid if he did he wouldn't be strong enough for what he needed to do. He wouldn't be strong enough for her.

"It looks so beautiful" called out a voice that made Allegretto jump.

"Polka! You surprised me. Yeah, it is really beautiful." Allegretto responded.

She drew close to Allegretto and rested her head on his shoulder. She blushed bright red as her lips turned to a faint smile. Allegretto was a bit surprised but also very happy for her actions. He turned away trying to hide his own embarrassment. For a moment everything was back to normal. Back to before Polka became sick again. Allegretto and Polka stayed close after the journey; Allegretto visiting Polka's village to see her almost every day, and Polka going to see him on the other days. The two would go on walks together, talk for hours, and simply enjoy the other's company. They cared deeply for one another, beyond the simple realm of friendship. But they never admitted it to themselves or each other. Perhaps it was because they both felt awkwardly shy, perhaps it was their insecurity feeling they were not good enough for the other person, or maybe it was due to a silent mutual understanding, but in the end their feelings were always left unspoken.

They began their brand new journey in the morning after the ship had docked. Venturing closer toward Minute Cave, Allegretto and Polka dealt with many monsters. Encounter after encounter, Allegretto always made sure to protect Polka while dealing with the enemy.

"Are you okay Polka?" Allegretto called out while panting heavily.

"Yes I feel alright" Polka answered. She was extremely tired and worn, her illness weakening her constitution greatly.

"How bout we take a break?" Allegretto said caringly having taken note of Polka's real feeling. He could usually tell when Polka was trying to hide how she was feeling. This time was no exception.

"If you really need it" Polka said while trying to giggle out. She began to cough and Allegretto rushed over to her. He held her close as she regained some sense of composure.

Allegretto set up a camp for the two while Polka rested leaning her back against a rock. As he was trying to start a fire, a monster suddenly attacked. Polka screamed out to Allegretto for help. The battle ended almost as quickly as it ended. He drew his sword and used his powerful skills calling out "Void Edge" and Starlight Blast" seemingly destroying the monster. Before he was able to finish the monster off, it was able to get close to Polka. It let out a cry swiping at the young girl.

"Polka!" Allegretto yelled as he jumped in front of the attack. The strike hit deep and left Allegretto with a bad wound. The monster proceeded to run away after Allegretto yelled again in pain.

"Allegretto" Polka cried out as tears ran down her face. She quickly put her arms around him and began to use magic healing his wounds.

Allegretto lost it. He was supposed to protect her and now she's using her magic to save him. Magic. The proof that she's sick. The proof that he might lose her. The embodiment of what was most wrong in his world. "Stop it Polka! Now!"

"But I was trying –"

"Just get away from me!"

Polka burst out into tears even more than before. Allegretto had yelled at her. The man she had grown to care about more than anything. The one person she always felt she could count on was yelling at her. Even with her impending sickness coming back, she faced it without fear because he was there. Now like everyone else he wanted her to stay away from him. She felt like her world had officially fallen apart.

"Allegretto," she cried out with tears somewhat muffling her voice, "Why have you changed so much? Why do you hate me?" Polka turned away from him trying to hide herself away from the world in her sleeping bag.

"Polka – I…I'm sorry" Allegretto said as tears began to run down his face. He turned his head away and tried to go to sleep. He could hear Polka continuing to sob and he felt that he would only make it worse if he tried to confront her then. Eventually Polka's crying stopped, and Allegretto drifted off to sleep.

"_Allegretto" a familiar man's voice called out. He soon came into sight._

"_Fredric?" Allegretto called out. He couldn't see much for he was surrounded by a thick fog._

"_Allegretto what is wrong?"_

"_You left!" Allegretto yelled to his companion. "You seemed to have made everything better, you used your powers and brought her back and now she's sick again. And you're gone!"_

"_Allegretto, I –"_

"_It's all your fault! If you were here you could save her." Allegretto said as he began crying._

_Fredric sighed as he began trying to comfort his friend, "You know she reminds me of my sister." Allegretto stared at his friend with a sense of confusion. "My sister was the same age as Polka when she fell ill. I was unable to do anything for her in the end. It was the nightmare that plagued me in my life. When I came here and met Polka, I felt like it was the nightmare's way of following me in death."_

_Allegretto stared at his friend with disbelief. "But you helped Polka. And that's why we need you! That's why I need you. You could make her better…I can't do it. I can't save her"_

"_Allegretto, you led us in saving the entire world. You were a young orphan boy who became a knight through self-training and practice. You master in the impossible. You are the one who can save her." Fredric said softly but with a strong sense of confidence in his words._

"_But what do I do Fredric?" Allegretto called out. Fredric began speaking, but Allegretto couldn't hear him. He suddenly felt himself falling. Falling down the terrible cliff that Polka had once jumped off in an attempt to save the world, Allegretto could see her falling. "Polka!" He yelled out. She looked at him smiling calling out words to him. It was the same words that she said before she had jumped. Words that Allegretto even now couldn't hear._

He woke up in a cold sweat with Polka sitting over him. She looked exhausted and worn, but more than anything she looked worried. "Oh Allegretto" She cried holding him in her arms. "You were tossing and turning and yelling for me. It was all a nightmare. It's okay"

And with that everything was forgiven. She could never stay upset or angry at him for long. She knew that Allegretto had been extremely tense and worried about her. Most importantly, she still cared about him…she loved him more than anything.

"Polka…I'm so sorry for how I treated you. What I said…please just forgive me." Allegretto pleaded to Polka. His dull eyes were filled with the emotion and passion that seemed to have been lost.

"I've already forgiven you" Polka said while giggling. They both suddenly realized they were still in a very close embrace. Their faces, almost in sync, turned bright crimson red, yet they didn't let go immediately. They continued to hold each other tight and close.

"Why can't time just stop?" Allegretto whispered softly to Polka, "Why can't time just stop for a moment? Just for us?" He pulled Polka in closer and kissed her on the cheek. He had always wanted to do that, but he was usually to hesitant and nervous. At this moment, he was simply too emotionally exhausted to hold back.

Polka almost jumped right out of his arms the moment he kissed her. She was so happy and so filled with joy that she began crying again. They didn't move or speak again for an hour.

"We should probably get moving" Allegretto said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah"

Allegretto and Polka finally made their way to Minute Cave. The cave seemed ancient and eerily undisturbed. The pair began to venture inside, encountering strange monsters they'd never fought before all composed of living earth. Each monster seemed almost glad upon their defeat. Like they were finally being freed from an eternal torment.

After venturing deep into the cave, the pair came across an odd sight. A small hovering orb of light.

"Allegretto!" Polka exclaimed "This is like those lost souls we found when we crossed the border between worlds!"

"It is" Allegretto answered, resonating her thoughts, "Except this one is golden."

"Young ones," A strong and powerful voice called from the golden light "My name is Magnum Opus. Long ago I was the most powerful sorcerer in the world. When I came to realize that my magic was a result of my illness I set upon a way to cure it."

"So it's true?" Allegretto asked hopingly, "There is a cure?"

"Yes" Opus answered, "My magic can heal anyone illness. My magic can even conquer death!"

"We need your help, this girl Polka has an illness that cannot be cured through any other means. Please help us."

"Thus I will need your help first young man" answered Opus.

"Anything" Allegretto responded.

"I need your body" Opus said.

Both Allegretto and Polka simultaneously questioned "What?"

"While I have said my magic can conquer death, the only way for me to do that is to preserve my will and take a new host body when my old one is discarded." Opus explained. He then continued with an increasingly menacing tone, "So if you want me to save the girl I will need your body young man. It won't hurt at all. It will simply be the end for you. Your soul will pass on to the other world. A truly peaceful death."

"That's absurd!" cried Polka, "Allegretto will never –"

"Fine."

Allegretto's answer was firm and powerful. He had no doubt in his heart or mind. Polka was everything to him. He had already decided long ago that he would gladly give up his life if it meant ensuring that Polka would live, even if only for another day. That's why he didn't allow Beat to join on the trip. That's why he didn't ask Viola or Falsetto to join him on the adventure. He didn't want anyone to stop him. Polka might have been able to worm her way into the adventure, but she couldn't stop him. He was determined. He loved her, and now he would die for her.

"Never!" Polka cried out breaking Allegretto from his solemn thoughts. "I'd rather die tomorrow than have to live another day without you Allegretto" Tears began to pour in down her cheeks. "Allegretto, I…I love you. If you die, my heart would die with you."

Allegretto was shaken. He never thought Polka would have the courage to say that to him first. He always figured she was far too shy for such a thing. He realized what he was trying to do was the exact same thing Polka did when jumping off the cliff. Sacrificing yourself for someone you love. He was flooded with his feelings from when Polka jumped: the sadness, the anguish, the despair…He couldn't put her through that. He'd find another way. "I'm sorry Magnum Opus, but like the lady says, I can't do it."

Opus began laughing. His color changing from a magnificent gold to a sinister black. "You act like you two have a choice." Opus then summoned a miraculous monster. It was a giant four armed beast with one eye and two legs. It began rampaging and destroying the cave from the inside. "If I can't leave here neither will you!"

Then came the greatest battle Allegretto and Polka ever faced. Allegretto focused on attacking the beasts left leg trying to disable its movements somewhat. Polka chanted amazing magic to fight back. The two lovers worked in perfect harmony and managed to knock the beast back.

"Polka run!" Allegretto called out to Polka, grabbing her hand, and began to run out of the cave. Polka fell down after tripping, only to have Allegretto pick her up completely and carry her out.

Finally making their way out of the cave, Polka let out a sigh of relief only to realize Allegretto was still carrying her in his arms. "Allegretto," Polka said with her face completely red, "You can let me down now."

"I love you too."

"What?" Polka asked in complete shock.

"You said you loved me in the cave. I love you too. This adventure…it may not have given us a way to cure your illness, but it gave us each other." Allegretto tried to say while staying cool, but his face began to blush. "I can't promise that I will find a way to cure you Polka, but that doesn't mean I won't spend the rest of my life trying."

Polka smiled upon hearing the words. She looked into Allegretto's eyes and saw the spirit and hope that she first fell in love with Allegretto for. She closed the distance between her face with his, and softly pressed her lips against his.

The two lovers returned home, with a renewed hope, to face each coming day together.

That's the end folks! Thank you very much for taking the time to read this, and I would super very much appreciate a review! What happens to Polka? Does Allegretto find a cure? If there seems to be a good desire for a sequel to this, I will definitely write one!


	2. Chapter 2

I could tell you of their return back home…their home. I could tell you of how Beat took a picture of the young couple on their first date, only to hand them a framed copy on their one year anniversary. I could tell you how Viola in her infinite kindness took in several of the children from the sewer, becoming a mother for those who had none. I could tell you how Jazz set aside a special research fund into discovering a cure for those cursed with magic. I could tell you of how Falsetto became a leader of a new group of warriors, sworn to protect the innocent of any kingdom. I could tell you Salsa and March went back to Agogo Forest, to have more fun and havoc than before. I could tell you how Polka continued to sell floral powder, making her daily trips alongside her beloved. I could tell you how Allegretto continued to work endlessly trying to find a cure for his beloved. I could tell you that they all lived happily ever after.

But then I'd be lying.

"Jazz…we're going to be late," a gentle voice called out. More than gentle, the voice was tired. She hadn't slept for days. All she could do was think; think about how she wished she had returned home sooner. Think about how she knew how cruel the world could be, especially to those in love. "Jazz, please, the others are waiting."

"I don't deserve to be there." Jazz replied. He didn't look to her as he said this. He didn't lift his head that was buried, hidden between his hands resting upon his desk. Unlike his companion, his voice wasn't tired. It wasn't fueled by the anger or fury against injustice that she had once pledged to follow until death. It wasn't even full of sorrow at events transpired. It was empty.

"Jazz, she would want you there."

"I suppose you're right Falsetto."

Jazz lifted himself from his desk. His body had already grown thinner than it had been only days before. For an elected official, his sight would not have conveyed much confidence. The first President of Forte was no longer the passionate man who led Andantino. Time had been cruel to him. Time has been cruel to us all.

When Jazz and Falsetto arrived at the Church, which had once stood above a monster-infested dungeon, they noted that they were the last to arrive. Salsa and Beat were fighting, lashing out against one another because they simply had no other way to express the emotions they were feeling. They were children, and while they had gone on great adventures and were forced to face great hardship in the past, they were still just children. Viola attempted to separate the two, only for March to cling onto her tightly. March had always appeared to be the more mature twin, but in reality she was even less adept at expressing her pain than Salsa. When the four had seen Jazz and Falsetto arrived, Beat and Salsa quickly broke apart from the scrabble and went to welcome their friends.

"Falsetto!" Salsa called out. She ran up to hug her friend. The two had much in common; from their bold devil-may-care way of tackling problems head on, to the way both tend to support others before themselves. In each other, the two found common ground in which they could be open and honest in ways they simply weren't able to in front of others.

"Hello Jazz," Beat said, following slowly behind Salsa. While Jazz had been their friend for quite some time, he and Beat were never that close. Beat felt overwhelmed by the proud hero who even Allegretto had looked up to. In a way, Beat felt that Jazz was an unapproachable and powerful man. But at this time, Jazz and Beat alike felt powerless.

"Beat, it's good to see you," Jazz said cordially to the young boy, "you as well Salsa."

After a short exchange of further greetings, the children returned to their previous arguments to the side. Viola and March proceeded to greet their friends. Viola spoke more than she typically does, quite likely compensating for March who simply couldn't bring herself to speak. Time passed and church bells rang out, and the six, clad in black attire, went inside the Church.

It was a simple ceremony. Other than the six unsung heroes, some people from Ritardando and the neighboring village were in attendance. The man leading the service delivered a heartfelt and sympathetic speech to the ears of those attending.

"We are not made to handle loss. Outwardly we can train to become powerful, tough enough to handle the greatest of journeys and the toughest of adventures. But on the inside we are, all of us, weak and fragile.

Misfortune strikes us all from time to time, and sometimes it strikes some worse than others. But when a tragedy such as this occurs though, we are all hit hard. We all suffer the loss. The only way we can carry on is by looking to one another, seeing the broken hearts that each of us are burdened with, and try to mend it as best we can. That's all we can do. That's all we have – each other."

The words were not elegant, but to his audience, they carried stronger meaning than one could imagine. Throughout their journey, they relied on one another to overcome the greatest of perils, and they knew that in the end they'd need to come together again to get through this.

One by one people went up to offer what kind words they could. Some tried to conjure happy memories, to relive moments of joy that had long passed. Some supplied heartfelt and tearful confessions of loss that resonated with everyone. Soon Jazz's turn to speak came.

"I can't help but think," Jazz began to say looking towards Falsetto for support; "this is my fault. I should have been able to do something! We've overcome so much. We're able to end wars, establish peace, but in the end, we still can't save a single person. What's the point? When someone so kind…so genuinely good can die, what's the point? Please, someone explain to me. What's the point?"

Jazz finally let out the emotions he had been trying to escape. He had been able to hide from his feelings until this point, hiding behind a façade of non-feeling emptiness. But now he couldn't hide. He was there. His friends before him, and he honestly felt that for everything he did to try and help, he hadn't done enough. He became a politician in order to help people, but when it came to his friend, he was too busy dealing with mandating policy and discussing trade agreements to take physical action.

Jazz stood there in front of his companions, breaking underneath the pain of loss. It was then when a comforting hand rested itself upon his back.

"Jazz, it's not your fault." A soft angelic voice called out to him. "Your actions went above and beyond what you should have done as President. You allocated forces and funds to help. No one blames you. You were needed for so much. It's not your fault."

Jazz turned to face his consoler. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear stained. She wore an elegant one-piece black dress which ended at her ankles. Her long beautiful golden hair was tied back. "Polka –" Jazz began to say.

"Please don't." She replied, "We all know the truth is that it's my fault. He was just trying to protect me. We promised that we'd find a cure. We swore that we'd be together forever. But he died. He died trying to save me. Just like he always promised he would. It's all my fault. He's dead because of me. He's gone forever. Allegretto's gone."

Polka wept with tears of unbridled pain which echoed throughout the Church, only to be joined in harmony by the tears of her friends. They had lost one of their own. They lost the best of them.

I wish that I could tell you this story is a lie. I wish I could tell you that it's all over, but it's not. However no matter how dark my dream has become, it is not a nightmare yet. I will not let it end like this. I can help them. I can help him. I know I can. This is simply the prologue.


End file.
